Moving On
by AlannaXJon4ever
Summary: When Jacob Black muses about Bella, he realizes that it is a hopeless case to keep loving her anymore when she has chosen Edward over him. This is his fic on him moving on.


This is my first attempt at a Twilight fic…and that too from Jacob's POV. I felt that he probably needed a fic as a push to move on because obviously Bell is with Edward.

Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer then Edward would have ended up with me and Jacob would have died already a painful death to a shredder…does that explain that I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse?

Ok so enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I stared wistfully at the sand underneath my feet. Sighing deeply, I looked up and gazed at the moving clouds above me. It surprised me that one was shaped in the form of a heart – a broken heart. I loudly inhaled to get my brain to start working properly again. As the air flew up my nose, I was ensnared in the smell of freesia and strawberries.

_"This isn't helping, Jacob," Embry called out to me through his thoughts._

_"Just move on. She's engaged. To a bloodsucker, too!" Quil said._

_"Forget her already! She wanted to be a leech just like him," Jared added._

_"Well, what if she comes back to me? And I tell her that I've moved on. What will she be left with? Nothing. And it will be all my fault!" I yelled._

"Touchy. Someone needs to calm down," a high pitched voice said. I instantly froze.

"And needs to stop thinking such unlikely thoughts," a lower voice put in.

I slowly turned to see Paul and Leah walking towards me from the small house further up on the hill away from the beach. In tow was Sam with a slightly sympathetic look on his russet-toned face.

"It's not unlikely. It's probably. She claims she loves me! If it weren't for that stupid _parasite _then she would be in my arms at this moment," I hissed.

"You should hear yourself! 'It's probable! She claims she loves me!' " Leah imitated me. If I wasn't so damn mad at her, I would have actually found that funny. "Do you really think that she will come back? She sent you a wedding invitation for god sake! What are the chances that she will actually come back to you?" Leah kept taunting me; for every true word she speaks, it jabs my heart harder as if I was actually feeling a knife cut into my chest.

Sam quickly intervened before things got a bit too messy. "Bella loves you as a brother and as a friend. Jacob, as much as I'd hate to say it to you, but the rest of the pack is right. If you don't move on, you'll lose yourself in your wants. It's time you look for your needs," he calmly told me. Leah just smirked at me, and I glowered at her. My hands tightened into fists at my sides.

"She is my soul mate! The one I need. I love Bella Swan!" I cried. They don't know my pain at seeing her and that vampire embrace. The way she looks at him, the way she acts around him…it's so sickening! Why did she have to fall for _him_!

"Oh really? Then why haven't you imprinted?" Paul asked. He was always the most reasonable one. "I mean, if you haven't so far, then doesn't that mean she's not the one?" Okay, forget that, I truly hate him.

Imprint though….well that was a good question. It was one I needed answers to…

"Let me answer that for you," Leah sneered. "You haven't imprinted because she is not the one who you need! So get over her and stop all this self-pitying nonsense!"

"Leah," Sam warned. He looked at me in a way that I knew said 'Control yourself.' I exhaled and thought about what Leah said. But that was all impossible!! I needed Bella like a baby needs a mother, like a fish needs gills. I couldn't fathom life without her! There must be some reason…

But of course! When the time came that I was about to imprint, I probably got interrupted by that Cullen girl or when Bella jumped off that cliff. It was all so cruel! It was as if fate was against me in every aspect of life. I sighed and came back to looking at the bleak situation at the present. I looked at the three faces in front of me. Each filled with curiosity and waiting…waiting for my response or my reaction. I wasn't out of control. No, I was _in _control, completely in control of everything, except my heart was not mine to control. It was Bella's. She would stab it when the day comes that she will say her vows to the "man" she truly loves. Edward Cullen.

"Jacob, are you ok?" Sam asked with his voice thick with concern.

"I'm fine," I whispered, finally accepting defeat. I turned on my heel to march up to where the rest of the pack would be waiting.

A large, almost dainty, hand held onto my shoulder. "Are you sure? We're always here to help," Leah softly murmured. I nearly snapped. I would not be pitied till the point that even Leah would be so kind to me! I flinched away from her touch.

"I'm fine!" I snarled. I turned around and half-ran towards the cliffs where I would be alone. When I took a small peek back, Leah looked hurt, and Paul was comforting her.

_Is there no justice in this world?!?!?!?! _I thought disgustedly.

Briskly, I walked up to my favorite cliff and sat down. When I was young, I thought that the water below had no depth that it went on and on. It was so meaningful, just like life was. Now, so many years later, and many dives later, I can see the bottom of that rapid river, flowing straight into the ocean. It was the end. I tried so hard not to believe that, like I hoped there would be someone out there for me.

I shook my head, trying to clear out all the anguish and pain. I know I'm making this difficult for the pack, but I could concentrate on nothing else. Nothing in the entire world had held anything in store for me unless Bella was there.

_"The human memory is nothing but a sieve. Time heals all wounds for humans."_

I had heard that somewhere, but where? Oh, right, Bella had said it. A long time ago…

**FLASHBACK**

_The garage was relatively warm for a rainy day. I sat under the Rabbit trying to fix a part of the wheel, for the spoke had broken off. I heard a small sigh and a raspy breath. Wiping my hand on my trousers, I got out from under my car and saw Bella look wistfully out into the rainy woods. I walked over and tentatively put my hand on her shoulder slowly as to not startle her. She looked up at me with pain filled eyes and a wry smile. Right then and there I wanted to brutally murder Edward Cullen for hurting her when he wasn't even here!_

_"Hey," I whispered. "What's wrong?"_

_"The human mind is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for humans," she said with a hint of a voice coming from far away. It seemed like she was quoting something. Since she looked at me dejectedly, I decided to change the subject._

_"Bella the philosopher. Interesting choice of a career," I teased. She whacked me on the arm playfully, and then she got a bit more serious._

_"Jacob, do you believe that?" All humor was lost at that small question. I thought it over._

_"Yes. Yes I do believe that," I said. I truly believed that. Part of me wanted her to believe that as well and get over him, but she needed time…_

**FLASHBACK END**

Ahh…how hypocritical of me to want her to move on when I couldn't even move on. But like Bella, I needed time, and a little nudge.

"Jacob!_ Jacob!_** Jacob!**" some far away voices yelled, they were all calling for me, but I yearned for a different voice to call out. A soft, gentle voice that truly cared for me. I know I wasn't being fair, but from now on I will change that.

Grunting as I got up from my usual musing spot, I slowly walked over along the edge of the cliffs to the people who truly cared for me now, and to, hopefully, a bright new future.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok so please review….pretty please?


End file.
